degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi (Season 12)
The twelfth season of Degrassi will premiere on July 16, 2012 on MuchMusic (Canada), and on an unknown date on TeenNick (U.S.). This season will will follow a 4-week telenovela format with 16 episodes, airing Monday through Thursdays, marketed as Degrassi: Showdown, depicting the time right after winter break of the 2011-2012 school year. The remaining 24 episodes will be aired over the course of Fall 2012 and Spring 2013. Four actors will be added to the recurring cast, Dylan Everett, Sarah Fisher, Craig Arnold and Demetrius Joyette. Production and casting for the season began on February 27, 2012, and filming began on March 19, 2012, at Epitome Pictures studios in Toronto, Ontario. The TeenNick slogan for this season is "Whose Side Are YOU On?" Main Cast Seniors (Grade 12 - Blue) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis; the head cheerleader with a vicious streak. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres; an arrogant ladies man and star athlete. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy; a quirky goth with bipolar disorder. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne; a formerly wealthy lesbian and recovering alcoholic who is repeating grade 12. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa; a bad girl with a dark past and a talent for dancing. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan; a handsome athlete with a soft spot for his younger brother, Tristan. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin; Clare's laid-back stepbrother known for his skill in handiwork. *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour; an overweight, sarcastic musician with confidence issues. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno; an eccentric girl, who's confused about her sexuality. *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin; the student council president and soccer star, who is fresh out of rehab. Juniors (Grade 11 - Red) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie; an ex-teen father who is trying to make something of his life. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner; a basketball player who has strives to be cool. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards; an intelligent and religious teen with a talent for writing, and an interest in getting her ex Eli back. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers; a student with Asperger's Syndrome who's trying to fit in. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari; a rebellious girl from a conservative Muslim home who's trying to redeem herself. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres; a female-to-male transgender student trying to find his niche. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton; a bubbly ex-teen mother and aspiring musician. *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp; a shy and awkward nerd trying to figure out teenage life. *Tyler Stentiford as Liam Berish; a guy who has a passion for music, and is part of the newspaper. Freshmen (Grade 9 - Yellow) *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak; a handsome skater boy with a rough home life. *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan; a campy and openly gay teenager and the younger brother of Owen. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin; a snarky virtuoso at the cello, and the younger sister of Katie. *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria; an outgoing cheerleader who's attempting to climb the Degrassi social ladder. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson; the school's fair principal, and guardian of Connor. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh; the no-nonsense media immersions and band teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Stephan James as Julian Williams; an athlete who usually works out with Drew and Owen (Senior) *Samii Folliot as Hannah Belmont; a smart and sweet redhead, and Wesley's girlfriend (Junior) *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas (Senior) (New) *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker; Luke's twin sister, who may be involved with Eli in some way. (Junior) (New) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker; Becky's twin brother, a member of the hockey team (Junior) (New) *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders; (Sophomore) (New) *Kevin Alves as Ari (New) Trivia *Production for this season began March 19, 2012. The first scene filmed features Tori, Tristan, Maya, and Owen. *It has been confirmed that upcoming characters Luke & Becky will be siblings. *The 12th Season of Degrassi will also contain the show's 300th episode. *A hockey team will be introduced. *A play entitled "Romeo and Jules" will be introduced. It is rumored that Eli and Becky may be working on this together. Episode List Main Article: Episode Guide Photos 121315script.jpg|Final 2 Episodes for the Summer Block of Season 12. Scripts12091212.jpg|Scripts for Episodes 9 & 11 of Season 12. lukedegrassi12.jpg|Cast Script Reading including forthcoming character ''Luke (played by guy on the left.)'' readthrough121315.jpg|Cast Script Reading for Episodes 13-15 of Season 12. OnSetOfS12TNPromo.jpg|On the Set of the Season 12 Promo Shoot for TeenNick. Katie,Clare, Maya, Tristan.jpg|Aislinn Paul (Clare), Chloe Rose (Katie), Olivia Scriven (Maya) & Lyle O'Donohoe (Tristan) on the Season 12 Set. FreshmanPlus.jpg|Lyle O'Donohoe (Tristan), Olivia Scriven (Maya), Alex Steele (Tori) & Newcomer Sarah Fisher (Becky Baker). ClareNDave.jpg|Aislinn Paul (Clare) & Jahmil French (Dave) on the Degrassi Set for Season 12. season12scripts121720(2).jpg|Scripts for Episodes 17 -20 of S12. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Season 12 Category:Seasons